disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Romeo
Romeo is an evil young mad scientist who plans on world domination with robots, inventions or anything to make the world love him. He is one the members and two henchmen of Captain Drake's team; Disney's Most Dangerous Villains. He is one of the two tertiary antagonists of the series with Negaduck behind Hopper, Mirror Kwazii and Captain Drake. Looks Romeo wears a mad scientist coat, boots, pants, goggles and a lightning bolt-shaped black and white hairdo. In his daytime self, Romeo wears a long-sleeved purple shirt with a purple collar, white pants, and blue sneakers. However, he is not seen with his goggles on. In Miraculous Owlette and Catboy Noir, his akumatized self is In Upside Down Disney Junior Town, he wears a steampunk-themed outfit and fingerless gloves, and his goggles are included, only they are on his head instead of his eyes. In The Genius and the Cat... Friends?, he wears a formal gentleman suit with a black bow tie, gray pants, and black shoes. Like his ordianry daytime self, his goggles are not included. Personality Romeo is extremely intelligent for his age, but sadly, like many about as young as he is, Romeo fails to see the sagely distinction between knowledge and wisdom, consistently confusing either for both. He isn't very physically combative, nor is he particularly arrogant about his intellect, but is very bent and keen on taking over the world. He has an intense dislike for the PJ Masks, but isn't extremely violent with them. He usually accepts his fate and flees when he knows he is defeated. Romeo has a very respectful Robot that performs tasks for him and brings him from place to place. Similar to how Luna Girl is with her moths, he tends to mistreat his robot and acts stubborn towards his warnings about the PJ Masks. It could be possible that Robot is his only friend. Trivia * Romeo is the first and primary villain in the PJ Masks (series). *Romeo knows about the PJ Masks' secret identities. *Alex Thorne, who voices Romeo, also voices Zuma on the animated show PAW Patrol. *Romeo has been seen twice without his goggles. **The first was in "Owlette and the Flash Flip Trip" on book covers. **The second was in "Gekko and the Mighty Moon Problem". *The white streak in his hair could be a reference to Cruella De Vil, a woman from the 101 Dalmatians series who also has black and white hair. **His hairstyle is quite similar to Ryder from PAW Patrol. *He sided with Night Ninja and the Ninjalinos in "Catboy and the Shrinker". *In "Gekko and the Mayhem at the Museum", he revealed that he likes Double Tofu Pistachio ice cream. *In "Speak UP, Gekko!", there was a brief animation error that removed his legs. *Romeo has called the PJ Masks these names: **PJ Masks: PJ Pests, PJ Monkeys, PJ Stinks, Super Stumblers, PJ Pains, PJ Dodos, Daytime Dodos, PJ Do-Gooders, Non-Speaking Ninnies, PJ Show-offs **Catboy: PJ Pussycat, Kitty Litter Boy, Kitty Cat, Kooky Cat, Pussycat, Biker Boy, Little Kitty **Owlette: Feather-Brain, Bird-Brain, Birdy **Gekko: Lizard-Legs, Lizard Boy, Lizardy Loser, Loopy Lizard, Sticky-fingered Stinkeroo **Fish Boy: Fishsticks, Fishy Loser * In "Romeo Undergear", it is revealed that Doctor Undergear is Romeo's grandfather. * He keeps a special cog pendant with a picture of him and his grandfather taped on it underneath his mad scientist jacket. * He has a Shark Ship for a ship, a small mechanical crab, and a Robo Bird like the ones at Gear Island as pets. * Romeo has a crush on Catboy's female alter ego, Catgirl, in "Girls Will Be Heroes", and he has a crush on Amaya in "Romeo and Owlette", but then was dumped by her after she realized that he was using her against her friends, and he made Juliet, a witch, his own professional girlfriend in "Romeo and Juliet". * In "All Aboard the Steamtrunk", Romeo's favorite Fantasy Forest animal is a Steamtrunk. ** Also in "Owlette and the Peppermint Plattys", the Peppermint Platty is also Romeo's favorite Fantasy Forest animal. * He is shown to be very jealous of Sofia and her inventions, the Magical Creature Power Suits and the Magical Creature Power Discs. * In "Atlantic: Romeo's Colossal Corruption", it's revealed that he and his family are rich and that they own a mansion. * His mortal enemies are Catboy and Cubby. * He is one of the four members of Captain Drake's team Disney's Most Dangerous Villains. * In "Catboy's Cuddly", Romeo has a cuddly bear name Hugsie Bear. * In “The Goggles Gotta Go!”, it’s revealed that Romeo’s goggles are the cause of his evilness but is considered a villain if he's good or bad. * He has an unlikely friendship with Connor/Catboy. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:PJ Masks characters Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Scientists Category:Main villains Category:Kids Category:Henchmen Category:Apprentices Category:Inventors Category:Humans Category:Scroop's crew members Category:Akumatized villains